unrctextosliterariosfandomcom-20200214-history
Updated Cinderella
‘UPDATED’ CINDERELLA ''' Once upon a time, in a far- away city called Dubai, there lived a sweet, gorgeous girl named Cinderella. She lived with her stepmother and two sisters in a four-story mansion complete with seven bathrooms, an Olympic-sized swimming pool, three modern gyms, a sauna, an enormous golf course, a media room, and a huge backyard. The hideous stepmother treated poor Cinderella badly because she was astonishingly pretty and the sisters- Rodolfa and Jacinta- were incredibly hideous. Cinderella did all the housework herself while her sisters had a lovely time going to parties, nightclubs, and spas. Even though they always hired the most prestigious hairstylists, fashion designers, personal trainers and make-up artists, they were still awful to look at and Cinderella was still beautiful. One day, an invitation arrived at the house. Rodolfa and Jacinta received it by email to their Blackberries, but poor Cinderella had no cell phone, so she had to wait until the postman brought her the letter. The charming, stunningly beautiful prince was looking for a wife, so he had invited all the young ladies in the land to a theme party at the palace, the most modern construction ever built. The sisters were so excited! They talked about nothing else that day. They posted it on Facebook, Twitter, Blogger and Fotolog. Everyone had to know they had been invited. On the day of the party, they made Cinderella, together with the hairstylists, fashion designers, and make-up artists, help them in everything as they got ready for the special evening. They wore Dolce and Gabbana dresses, Manolo Blahnik shoes and Tiffany jewellery. It took them eight hours to get ready, and they still looked awful. Eventually, they were ready. They left the mansion quickly, giving Cinderella lots of household chores to keep her busy, from cleaning the swimming pool to mowing the whole golf course. After they left, Cinderella sadly went to sit in the majestically big kitchen, whispering: - "''Oh I wish I could go to the ball”. '' There was a sudden noise, and there in front of Cinderella appeared a fat little old lady with a golden wand in her hand. With a dainty voice she said: - ''“I am your fairy godmother and I came here in my Ferrari to tell you that you are going to go to the theme party!" '' Cinderella was shocked. She couldn’t believe her eyes or her ears! She was so delighted. In a matter of minutes, the fairy godmother had brought a bright blue convertible, a Valentino dress, tiny glass shoes and the most distinguished hairdresser in the entire world. Cinderella looked breathtakingly beautiful. The fairy Godmother finally said: - ''"Have a blast you sexy girl! But remember to be home by midnight because that's when I have to give back the car, the dress and the shoes. Otherwise I’ll go to jail. Besides, all these beautiful expensive things will disappear as the clock strikes twelve." '' When Cinderella arrived at the party, everyone stared at her. The theme of the party was “Victorian times”, and Cinderella had the most beautiful Victorian dress of Valentino’s latest especial collection. As soon as the prince saw her, he offered her a Daiquiri and asked her to dance to electronic music together. He was so pleased he wouldn't dance with anyone else all evening! The ugly sisters were so enraged that they began spreading the news of the presumable new princess all over Facebook (using their Blackberries, of course). Cinderella was having such a good time dancing and drinking Manhattans, Whiskeys on the rocks and Cuba Libres that she almost forgot she had to give her outfit back before midnight. When the clock struck twelve, she gave a cry and ran to the convertible. She fell thousands of times because she had drunk too much. One of those times she lost her glass shoe on the stairs. The prince, who had been following her because he wanted Cinderella’s cell phone number or email address, picked up the slipper and said: - ''“I will marry the girl whose foot fits' this shoe. ''I am so in love with her I feel like marrying her right now”. '' Cinderella drove so fast she got home in time. When Rodolfa and Jacinta came home, they were outraged about this girl who had danced electronic music with the handsome prince all night. The next day the prince went from mansion to mansion in his private helicopter looking for the girl of his dreams. The shoe was so tiny it would only fit Cinderella. She had always had small feet. When he came to the mansion, the sisters tried to get their feet into the small shoe but, of course, they couldn’t. Before the prince left, Cinderella, who had been watching everything from a shadow under the stairs, said she wanted to give it a try. When she placed her foot in the glass shoe, it fitted perfectly. The prince was so happy!!! He was elated! In next to no time, he took Cinderella by her waist and led her to his helicopter. He flew to the modern palace and introduced Cinderella to the King and Queen via Skype. The following day they married, went on a cruise for their honeymoon, and lived happily ever after. ' THE END. '''